My Fault
by Jita Yamanaka
Summary: Semua salahku, salahku yang terlalu mudah mempercayai kata cinta, dan mungkin ini salahku yang terlalu lengah dan memberikan sepenuh hatiku padanya.


.

.

.

a Naruto FanFiction

-_**My Fault**_-

By DemonShield

.

.

.

**Caution**: Naruto and all characters' belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

I**t's possible to**: OOC, Typo(s), Untidy, Simple, Uninteresting, Tedious, Etc.

Just read and enjoy it...!

.

.

.

* * *

**#Normal POV**

_"Aku pergi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Ino-__**chan**__…." Ucap lelaki berambut nanas itu pada gadis yang berdiri di hadapannya ketika ia hendak mencium hangat kening sang gadis dan kemudian mengelus kepalanya lembut._

_"I-iya. Hati-hati ya, Shika-__**kun**__…," jawab gadis manis berambut kuning pucat yang ditutupi penutup kepala berwarna abu-abu itu sembari memberi senyuman kecil di bibir mungilnya, menahan bulir air mata yang nyaris saja jatuh dari iris birunya._

Sepintas kenangan itu masih tergambar jelas dalam memori gadis yang kini tengah duduk di atas salah satu tempat tidur di asramanya, sebuah kenangan manis yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Itu adalah momen terakhirnya dengan Shikamaru, lelaki yang ia cintai… itu adalah kali terakhir ia bisa merasakan sentuhan hangat tangan Shikamaru dan memandangi raga lelaki tersebut secara langsung.

Ino mengelus dadanya dengan tangan kanannya. "Tidak… seharusnya kau tidak boleh mengingat itu lagi, Ino. Itu hanya akan membuatmu semakin bimbang akan keputusanmu." Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Ya, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melepaskannya dan mengakhiri semuanya… itu jalan yang kupilih dan aku tak boleh lagi ragu akan hal tersebut karena hal itu akan membuatku semakin gelisah dan tak tenang, memikirkan apakah ini memang jalan terbaik untukku dan dia atau justru sebaliknya." Pikirnya sembari memukul-mukul kepalanya lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

**#Ino's POV**

Tubuhku terasa berat, seperti ada sesuatu yang menindih dadaku yang membuatku merasa sesak. Sesekali aku menggulingkan tubuhku ke kanan dan kiri, mencari posisi yang enak guna menghilangkan rasa sesakku, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil.

Kini aku tengah bimbang dengan jalan yang telah kupilih… melepaskan seseorang yang selama ini kucintai, seseorang yang selama ini selalu kujadikan prioritas.

Jika boleh jujur, sekarang ini, menit ini, detik ini, aku tengah merindukannya… merindukan kata-kata motivasi yang selalu ia beri untukku, merindukan kata-kata cinta yang mebuat hatiku bahagia. Aku juga ingin tahu apa yg sedang ia lakukan, apakah ia sudah makan dan melakukan ibadah rutinnya. Semua itu membuatku benar-benar ragu terhadap keputusanku.

Tapi jika aku ingat lagi alasanku membuat keputusan ini, rasa ragu itu perlahan berkurang. Aku rasa memang aku yang terlalu bodoh… ya, aku bodoh….

Padahal aku sudah menyadari, lebih tepatnya baru menyadari, bahwa diriku tidak spesial baginya… bahwa aku tidak pernah menjadi yang utama baginya… bahwa aku hanyalah prioritas kesekian dari sekian banyak. Kespesialanku hanyalah berupa kata-kata… cintanya hanyalah sebuah kata-kata.

_"Apa pemikiranku ini benar? Atau ini hanya resiko sebuah hubungan jarak jauh?"_ Pikirku sembari menggigit tali bantal yang tengah kupeluk. Aku benar-benar bingung.

Menjalankan hubungan jarak jauh memang tidak mudah, apalagi dengan lelaki yang terhitung kurang peka dan sangat cuek. Banyak pengorbanan dalam kesabaran memang, tapi hal itu selalu ku nikmati karena aku selalu berpikir bahwa ia mencintaiku dan itu membuat perasaanku semakin dalam. Terlebih, banyak tawa dan canda yang telah ia ukir dalam hari-hari gelapku, membuatku bahagia dibuatnya.  
Aku selalu menjadikannya nomor satu setelah orang tua dan saudaraku, dia adalah prioritasku, aku selalu ingin melakukan dan memberikan yang terbaik baginya… bahkan aku rela mengorbankan waktu, tenaga, dan yang lainnya untuk dia, lelaki yang kupikir mencintaiku dan akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Tapi, seiring berjalannya hubungan kami, setelah sekian banyak kejadian demi kejadian yang kami lalui bersama, aku baru menyadari bahwa semua yang ku lakukan hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan… dan itu membuatku cukup frustasi ditengah-tengah pertanyaan tentang kebenaran soal perasaannya padaku.

**#normal POV**

Ino memejamkan kelopak matanya perlahan. _"Apa dia benar-benar mencintaiku? Apa aku dan dia hanya sama-sama terjebak dalam sugesti dan perkataan yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri sehingga kami tidak sadar bahwa perasaan dia untukku itu hanya sebuah objek tak nyata? Yang kutahu, cinta yang sesungguhnya adalah sebuah pengorbanan, bukan perkataan… dan kenyataan yang baru kusadari saat ini adalah dia belum siap berkorban untuk cinta...," _Gumamnya dalam hati.

_"Tapi bagaimana dengan kebahagiaan kita selama ini?! Tidak mungkin kalau itu bukan cinta!" _

_"Tapi~… sudah jelas aku tahu sejak dulu bahwa tidak ada cinta sebelum akad terucap dan janur kuning melengkung. Yang ada hanya nafsu belaka. Sudahlah, mungkin ini yang terbaik dari-Nya."_

Ino bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan kemudian meraih laptop yang ada di dekatnya.

_"Kami-sama… yakinkan aku bahwa ini adalah yang terbaik. Aku tak peduli lagi cintanya itu asli atau palsu… mungkin aku akan tetap menjalankannya dengan seperti ini. Tapi aku mohon, jika engkau menghendaki aku dan dia bersatu lagi… pertemukan aku dengannya dalam cinta yang sesungguhnya, bukan cinta semu yang membuatku sakit." _Ucap Ino dalam hati sembari kembali ke posisi tidurnya dan memejamkan kedua matanya setelah ia menekan tombol "_play_" pada program pemutar musik di laptopnya.

"Haruskah kita berakhir cukup sampai disini, meski hati berkata tak mampu… tak ingin terlambat menyudahi keadaan ini, mungkin ini jalan kita.  
Lyla - dan lagi"

.

.

a Naruto FanFiction

-_**My Fault**_-

.

The End

.

Maaf untuk kegajeannya ,


End file.
